An Encounter with Genetic
by TheLazyOtaku
Summary: Pokemon OC story with slight mentioning to Colosseum, Summary inside.


A LazyOtaku story: An Encounter with Genetic

Summary: Noah, a freelance Pokemon hunter who was born in Orre, Once worked for Cipher, Catching Pokemon alongside his friend Wes, Following Cipher's fall at the hands of his old friend, Noah escaped to a Pokemon region known as Naova, where he traveled and explored. He encounters a group of individual who might have work for him.

The day was beginning to hit noon as Noah walked into the Port city, the sign at the entrance called it Hysume. A calm, salty breeze had blown through the town, accompanied by horns of shipping boats, signaling their docking into the harbor. from what he heard this was one of the few cities in Naova not to have a gym, but seems to have a hall that works similar to contest halls in Hoenn, something he would check out later for nostalgia.

He walked past the gates and to the Pokemon center, entering the familiar place he walked up to the counter where he spotted Nurse Joy, another familiar face.

"Hello," The nurse greeted Noah with a smile "may i heal your Pokemon for you?" The usual question asked by all nurses in throughout the regions, at least to the ones he went to.

"Yes, please." The man responded politely, handing over his Pokemon for her to restore to full health. Joy gently took them off the counter and placed them on a machine, a gentle tone rang through the center as his Pokemon were healed, stopping to show they were back to perfect health. Nurse Joy then took the pokeballs from the machine and handed them back to Noah, who casually took them back from the kind and gentle nurse "They're back to full health, Have a nice day now!" she chimed as Noah took back the Pokemon and left the Center.

As he left the center he had called out his Scizor, to accompany him on his walk, a habit he had gained from long ago. As he walked down the road he spotted a group of trainers walking towards the Pokemon Center, the one in the front seems to be the leader of the four. he was able to identify the group as they came closer into his vision. The one in the front, most likely the leader, was a woman, with golden blond, medium length blond hair, covering one of her cerulean blue eyes, and a strange curl at the tip of her left eyebrow the only eye visible. She wore a white collared shirt, with the top button undone as to show a bit of cleavage, and dark pants. She looked to be a rather, easily aggravated woman as she was angrily mumbling, the three people behind her, most likely her subordinates looked on.

The one to her left was a boy with short, dark hair, parted save for a strand of hair that fell down the middle. Red rectangular glasses covered gray eyes, wearing what could best be described as high school uniform adorned with a dark gray-blue tie. The one behind the woman was a short redhead and looked to be about 15 at most, she wore a black sweater, with a neckline that reached her shoulders, accompanied by a red skirt with black stockings and beige furred boots on her feet, Both seemed normal compared to the one to the right of the woman. The one to her right had the, Oddest apparel compared to the others she wore her onyx hair in two pigtails held together in a slightly intricate design, wearing what can be described as an elegant Gothic mini dress, with the sleeves much longer than needed, adorned by black stockings and boots, she looked upon everything with apathy and boredom which would unnerve most, he saw the boy make occasional glances toward the Gothic girl, well to each their own I guess.

Noah looked up at the blue sky, it was about to hit 2:30 and is getting rather hungry, and he was wondering whether or not he should return to the Pokemon Center. As he was stuck in his own thought he accidentally bumped into someone, as he turned to apologize he saw the Gothic girl looking at him with her emotionless stare  
>"Watch were you're going." said the girl, even through her monotone he could hear the annoyance in her voice, whatever happened, he had somehow made it worse.<p>

"Sorry 'bout that." Noah said apologetically trying to end the conflict quickly

"Well I'm sorry you are so inept that you couldn't watch where you were walking." the girl retorted coldly

"Well that was cold." Noah said to the girl before him."What happened to make you so pissed." She didn't respond, simply looking at his Scizor before turning back to her group.

"A worthless trainer who is to inept to look forward." The girl then walked away with the other three. Confused and a bit pissed at what just happened, he stalked back to the Pokemon center hoping to find something to do to release his frustrations.


End file.
